Generally, during a casting process molten metal is poured into a casting mold and allowed to cool in order to form a cast part. As the molten metal is poured into the casting, the molten metal typically exhibits highly turbulent flow. The turbulent flow of the metal may cause the metal to trap air and impurities which develop inclusions as the metal cools, thereby requiring additional steps to ensure the cast component meets desired quality standards. Accordingly, reducing the degree of turbulent flow of the molten metal as the metal is poured into the casting mold increases the quality of the resulting cast component.